


Shackled my Heart

by eyepatchclown



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Oneshot, Psychological Horror, Smut, its kinda forced, its weird im sorry, kinda non consensual sex, kinda porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyepatchclown/pseuds/eyepatchclown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Aomine is an obsessive 'doctor', perhaps a little too obsessive and Kagami is his patient.</p>
<p>"The only one who can have him is me and me only."</p>
<p>"And perhaps… the day will finally come when i can bring myself to rip you out of my heart by my own hands..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shackled my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing smut. Bear with me.

Long has it been since Kagami stepped into the outside world. He had been diagnosed with a strange disease at the age of 5. Since then, his life had only revolved around the hospital that seemed to only host him. He never went to school and was tutored at the hospital due to his illness. He was told that he was taken away from his parents for research purposes.

Today, he woke up half-naked, only his boxers on. Exploring his surroundings drowsily, he stepped into the sun enjoying it's warmth as it contrasted with his pale skin that stood out like snow. Kagami winced at the sunlight after a while, trying to figure out the reasons for him being there and where he was. He couldn't exactly remember why anymore. It was a blur to him. 

It was noon and his body started to fall into fits of shiver. Giving out, his body fell and melted into the ground. Down the nurse went, frantically looking for him in the open area filled with flora and fauna. It wasn't long before she found the unconscious him, five minutes give and take. 

As light flickered through the windows, he spread his eyelids open slowly. He tried to massage his eyes in order to clear his vision but only found himself cuffed to the headstand. Panic filled his mind when he realized that he was bound to the bed. The first thought he had was to scream for help, but there was something covering his mouth and his throat was dry. In his hysteria, he was completely oblivious to the fact that someone had been watching him all along in a corner. 

"Taiga."

The slim boy turned his head over to the familiar voice and let out a silent whimper asking for help. 

"You of all people should know that your 'condition' isn't well enough yet."

The voice turned dark, and rough. 

"Yet, you defied my orders to stay in your room time and time again."

Kagami looked up with puppy eyes at the tanned male with dark blue hair that walked over, begging for forgiveness.

"I offered you everything that you ever wanted and this is what i get. This. Isnt. Fair!"

He delivered a slap to the young male's cheek at the last word, leaving him teary-eyed.

"I've had enough of your games, Kagami Taiga. I, your doctor, will now claim what was rightfully mine."

The strangely buff doctor climbed onto the soft bed to hover over the other, placing each of his hands next to Kagami's head as the younger squirmed beneath him in fright. Ignoring him, he stripped his victim off his garments, tossing them to another corner of the room. 

The 'doctor' licked his lips in lust when he saw the boy nude. He leaned in to nuzzle his neck, smiling as his nose came in contact with the smooth skin. He took in a whiff of the younger's scent. "Vanilla." The space in between his brows surfaced with lines as he tried sniffing again. "You should be smelling like strawberries... Have you not been using the bath I got you? Whose have you been using?" He lost it. "You must have been out and about. Did you meet another guy? How could you.... I'm not only going to take what's mine. I'm gonna punish you. Punish you for your sins and purify you. So you'll be my angel again."

With that, he latched his lips onto Kagami's neck, sucking it heavily, biting it and most importantly leaving hickeys to mark him, or in the doctor's context, set him free from his 'sins'. All Kagami could do was writhe under the touches of the alpha male. 

The elder then moved his way south and wrapped his lips around the younger's left bud, sucking it whilst using his fingers to play with the other one. He heard the boy groan under him. The weak sound went straight down to his length, leaving it rock hard.

Without a second thought, the doctor stripped himself off of his clothes and released Kagami's choker before positioning his member directly in front of his lips. "Suck." was all that he said before forcing the erect length down the victim's mouth. Tears rolled down the younger's cheeks at the unfamiliar object. All he could do was act accordingly to his 'doctor' told him to.

"Lick the tip."

"Moan for me."

"Damn it. Do it well."

He tried his best. He really did. But all that he got in return wasn't sighs of satisfaction, he got groans of annoyance instead. The naked man lifted himself off the young male, length still erect. 

"You can't do anything well. You're that much of a sinner that God must have forbade your true potential."

"N-No..."

The older ignored him completely.

"It's alright. You have me. I'll break that curse."

Caressing the wet cheeks, he moved himself to press the tip of his cock against the pink hole that seemed too small to fit all of his length.

"Endure it. After that, you'll be set free. You'll see how wonderful we can be together, Taiga."

Kagami knew he wouldn’t be able to escape this no matter what, so he just allowed it to happen.

Placing one last peck to the younger's trembling lips, the doctor forced his way through the hole, breaking pass Kagami's many barriers as the younger screamed in pain beneath him. 

"Shh.. Baby, hold it. It'll be better soon. You'll be pure again. Only pure for me."

Without Kagami's consent, the latter began to move, he first started off with rolling his hips. Then, moved on to slow thrusts in and out before he sped up and rammed consistently against the sweet, pink hole. Not long after, he shot his hot seeds deep into the younger, letting the tight hole milk his length dry before pulling out to find Kagami lying unconscious.

Only now did the doctor smile cruelly to himself. He had purified the sinner. The one who had caught his heart in shackles ever since his arrival here. Yes, that was his sin. For claiming the heart of the young son of the hospital director many years back. The tanned man found himself unable to withstand the urge after watching the patient for years. He spiralled down towards obsession when he saw the young boy being sexually abused by a male nurse. It was then that he found himself unable to love anyone else. He couldn’t see anyone else in his world. Kagami Taiga was the one and only. And he would not allow anyone else to take this only color away. And that, ultimately led to possession.

Kagami Taiga was his. And his only. No one else can have him except himself.

That was the reason he ran away from home, taking the sickly male with him unannounced. He proclaimed himself to be the doctor of this boy and had set up another hospital far away from city life under another name.

He took out a syringe slowly, stabbed it into the vein of the only living thing in view and emptied the contents. "You're mine forever, Taiga. Only remember the happy times we had together."

“The only one who can have you is me and me only. I’ll come back for you. And perhaps… after that… the day will finally come when i can bring myself to rip you out of my heart by my own hands...”

After an unknown amount of days, Kagami woke up in an empty house. He felt pain all over. Just like he has awoken after a long slumber. There was only furniture left. And a picture of himself and another male that seemed familiar. Yet, he couldn’t recall his name. The male had dark blue hair and noticeable tanned skin. He wore a doctor's coat and had a prideful smile.

A few hours later, after wandering the empty house carefully. He switched on the television. And there, he saw the same face appear on the news, 

"Aomine Daiki, 23, was finally found after investigations continued by the police. He is reportedly now charged with murder and kidnapping. Earlier on this year, he had kidnapped a patient from Seirin Hospital and was listed a missing fugitive. It seems he had been going by another name during the period of time he was missing. The patient named Kagami Taiga was found lying dead in the courtyard with flowers around him. The police are currently continuing with their investigations to seek the truth behind this case….”

Kagami zoned out after and took a few looks into the mirror… No. He was Kagami Taiga alright. There was no way he could be wrong. They had the same face! And with all that he could muster to remember, he was indeed Kagami Taiga. If he was Kagami Taiga, then who was that man lying dead?...

Several hours later, bodies stacked up in the high security locked basement were found. All of them with their faces operated on to look like Kagami Taiga. Man or Woman. It didn’t matter. The pungent smell of rotting bodies and the horror of people having the same faces drove reports away from it. And just like that, to not cause public distress, the case was closed without much investigation on contrary to what the news had reported. For the DNA the body held was similar to Kagami Taiga’s. 

These bodies were all used and had their life ended in different ways. They all had the same DNA in them. Kagami Taiga’s. In one of the locked files, there were details about each one of the tanned doctor’s “specimens” and how they were murdered. 

And not to forget, how the tanned doctor, Aomine Daiki himself felt about it.

In the end. The possession had turned into hate.


End file.
